With Noble Reflections
by WIWJ
Summary: AU during P.O.N. One shot. My first attempt at Bosco's POV.. Rather sappy and fully fluff. LOL.


During **Price of Nobility **turns AU.

My first Bosco POV_ eva_..

Lord help me I use bigger words then him. I tried not to.

Lori

**

* * *

With Noble Refections**

Don't tell anyone, but there are very few things that I _know_ to be true. One thing I do know is that Faith Yokas will always back me up. I knew she'd be here. One of the many things I didn't realize was that Maritiza Cruz would also now apparently always be in my way.

The way she's looking at Faith makes me cold. Faith has that look, that fierce protective_ 'if you hurt my cub I'm going to mall your ass'_ look that I have come to both love and appreciate. If you would have told 18year old me that sitting back and watching a chick fight my battles would turn me on someday, he would have punched you.

But it does. It's that look that says _he's mine and I'm not going to let you have him_. _He's mine and I'm not going to let anything happen to him. I'll fight for him._ It's hot, but more than that it's the closest thing I have to real true love.

My Dad never fought for me. My Ma never protected me. No buddy ever backed me up. No woman ever realized that maybe I needed someone. Till her.

It's at that moment that the reality of what I've done to my partner hits me. I lied. Bold faced, looked her in the eye lied. _Turned my back and walked away with someone else_, lied.

I could justify it. I could say it was time to. I could say she started it. I could review her insane rant about my uselessness. I could point out how she'd chosen _Fred._ How she seemed to do that more and more these days.

I could have let myself think that it was for the best. Nodded and been secure in the fact that she should be with Fred, and I should be free to be with whom ever the hell I want to be with. Even if she's evil. Even if she hates my partner. Even if it costs me the one person who will always be there for me.

It's in this moment that I look at Cruz. It's at this moment Faith spins the gun and things start to loose focus. It's in this moment that the hairline twitch of a finger brings my whole reality to a halt.

I launch myself forward, a pathetic whimper of protest as I position myself between these women.

"No." I beg, my eyes clenched shut as I mold myself around Faith. She fights me for a second. I feel her grapple with the gun, I hear the raggedness of her adrenaline filled breath. "Christ.. No."

Cruz is starring at me when I open my eyes, gun still fixed on it's now blocked target. Betrayal is clear and if I wasn't so fucking terrified I might have laughed.

I steal a glimpse at Noble, his gun shaking mercilessly.

"Put it down!" I yell at him. He looks at Cruz. She's starring at me. I roll my eyes. "Take his damn-." I gesture my weapon at his. Faith steps back, I watch Cruz twitch. I back up with my partner, boring my eyes into the Sarge. "No."

"You picked Mommy?" She hisses. Faith tenses and I wrap my arm back around her waist despite the way she tries to pull away.

"I should have killed you." The hoarse harsh whisper hurts my ears.

It's the first thing my partner has said since the whole thing began. I'm sure she sounds like a hard ass to Cruz. That's not what I hear. I can feel the gun tense against my thigh, my hand slips down and covers her grip.

"Faith." I say softly, my eyes on Cruz. I stare at her gun for a second before shooting my eyes to Noble again as my partners long fingers start to uncurl from the handle of the piece. "Come on Sarge.." I say firmly, raising my own gun a little, just to remind her I still have it as I holster Faith's. Cruz looks at Noble. "It's over."

I see the small woman's hand jet out to her 'informant' when no gun fills it she turns her weapon on him. The air rushes from my lungs. Behind me Faith's forehead drops between my shoulder blades as Cruz snatches the weapon.

"On the table." I tell her training my gun at her for a second.She looks at me like I've lost it. All I can muster is a grunt. I'm exhausted and I can feel Faith shaking behind me. Cruz slaps both revolvers onto the table following my instructions as I wave her away from it with the but of my gun. Noble has sunken to the floor, sobbing loudly. I hold my gun on Cruz tilting my head back enough to gain my partners attention. She swallows hard and I re-wrap her hand in mine. "Call for 55-Charlie."

"55-Charlie this is 55-David requesting back up." There is no 55-David today, I muse as she rattles off the address. I know that'll bring more cars, internal affairs and probably Swertsky. I take a deep breath. Moving forward toward the guns, away from my partner for the first time. I stretch Cruz's weapon back toward her and she looks at it warily before shaking her head. I empty the chamber and secure the safety before doing the same with the ratty piece of shit Noble had in his hands.

"Get up." I tell him. "Put your hands on your head." I look back at Faith she's starring at Cruz. "Help me out here Yokas."

She swallows again, peeling her eyes back before slowly cuffing the man. When I look at Cruz she's slumped against the wall, arms folded across her chest.

"You made the wrong choice, Boscorelli."

"Shut up." I sigh, listening to 55-Charlie's sirens as they pull up.

"You coulda been something. You coulda done something with your pathetic life!"

"He said shut up!" Faith yelled loudly. Welcome back partner.

"She's scared Bosco." The woman sneered. "Scared you're going to realize she's been holding you back. Scared you're going to realize your better off with out here. That you don't need her.."

"Shut up!" Faith yelled again.

"That you'll realize _she's_ the one who's not good enough. _She's _the one who can't make it on her own."

I've seen Faith get physical with people. I've seen her 'subdue'. But it's at this moment that I realize I've never seen my partner really beat the shit out of someone. Until now.

Cruz probably could have been a formidable opponent. Had she thought for just one second that calm, cool Faith Yokas was about to jack her upside the head.

"I should have fucking killed you." She growled, banging the woman's head back against the wall like she just may do that.

"Hey. Hey." I made a grab for her pulling her body back to mine like we'd done in reverse so many times. Luckily Sully had great timing for once because he and Davis made it through the door just in time to grab the slightly stunned, but ready to brawl Cruz; before she'd regained enough wit to come after Faith.

I hadn't let her go yet as Davis looked from Noble to Cruz to us.

"Bosco what the hell?"

"Long story." I panted, my arms still around her waist. I felt her go limp, struggling to keep us both upright.

"Faith?" Davis yelled in alarm as I let her sink to her knees, my hands still bracing her shoulders.

"She's fine." I assured, nodding my head at the others. "Get um out of here."

"What the hell?" Sully was still holding onto Cruz. "She's a cop Bosco!"

"Call Swertsky and put her in the damn car!" I yelled, dropping beside my partner.

"Does she need a bus?" Davis shook his head at us.

"She needs some freaking space!" I snapped. He raised his palm to me, tugging at Noble as he followed his partner to the door. "He's under arrest! Read him his fucking rights."

I hear Davis comply as they start down the hall.

"Faith." I call calmly, rubbing my hand across her back. She tilted away out of my reach. I swallowed hard settling next to her on the floor. "I'm sorry."

Her head snaps up and she stares at me like I have two heads. I look back at her for what feels like an eternity before her face breaks and a half laugh half snort slips out.

Suddenly she's laughing like she just heard the funniest piece of news ever."

"Faith.." My voice is low, cautious.

"She's right." The laughing trails off until she sniffs, whipping her suddenly damp eyes.

"Come on Yokas, nothing she said was-." I reach for her again, my fingers brushing her shoulder.

"It is me." Her face scrunches up, I watch the tears drip off her chin.

"What's you?"

"I'm the one." She sobs

"Faith.." If she would just make some fucking sense here.

"You'd be fine. You'd be fine Bosco.."

"Fine?" I wrinkle my eyes for a second before her hand touches my cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"Faith.." Her fingers smooth over my forehead for a second.

"I'm so sorry I said those things.." Her eyes lift slowly to mine and she shakes her head.

"Faith don't." I don't know when I grabbed her hand. I don't know when my shoulders started to shake.

"You don't need me Bosco." I press her palm into my cheek, watching her bite her lip.

"You're wrong." I tell her.

"I'm not."

"Fine, then I don't need you I want you."

She shakes her head.

"I wanted to kill her." She squeaks out the words, looking at me in confusion. "I wanted to kill her for taking you away from me."

"I'm right here." I say softly, slipping across the floor and pulling her into me. "I'm right here."

She's sobbing now. The wetness of her face soaking though my anti crime clothes, making my skin burn.

"Guys?" My eyes jump to Kim in the doorway, her med kit in hand. "Davis said you might need some help?"

I pull back, holding her face in my hands for a second. We talk with out words, and I nod before picking up her hand and tracing her knuckles.

"Your fingers are probably broken." I whisper, she hisses when I touch them.

"Wanna ride to Mercy?"

"My car's outside." I don't look away from Faith's fingers, bruised and scraped.

"You okay to drive her?"

I nod and my guess is Kim nods back.

"Faith?" She says softly. I watch Yokas nod at Kim, pressing her forehead against mine as Zambrano leaves the room. I can't help it, before I know it I kiss her forehead. She sighs and I press the back of her until she's tight against me.

"I think you have a boxers fracture." I tease, my lips moving against her pale skin.

"You'd know." She snorts, her unhurt hand grasping at my shirt. "You okay?"

I kissed the bridge of her nose, before dropping my face until our foreheads pressed together.

"I love you." I breathe, before the words register in my head and I forget how. I honestly meant to say I was fine. But I'm fine sounds nothing like what just came out of my damn-.

"Yeah." She sighs again. The fact that she doesn't sound the least bit surprised should worry me right?

"You love me." Hell now I can't shut myself up all the sudden.

"Yeah.." She mumbles, her head scoots down to my shoulder.

"That explains the whole Fred hating me thing."

"Can we not talk about Fred right now?" She asks, her face shooting back up to mine. I grin. I can't help it. She's beautiful and frustrated and mine. She looks mortified for a second before her own grin starts pulling at her lips. I don't let it get there, cause before she knows it I'm kissing her.


End file.
